vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
June 2013
Wolf Actions! Aaahhooooooooo! New Wolf Actions are coming for the original Twilight Enchantment as well! Discover how to unlock the Sit Wolf Action tomorrow, Saturday, June 1st! Weary Wolves! A wolf travels far from its den everyday in search of food or just scouting its domain for intruders! After its daily routine, a wolf enjoys relaxing in a cool spot, but not before! So as a wolf you will want to start exploring the kingdom to earn the new Wolf Sit Action! OMG Trivia Mobile! OMG Trivia is our first Mobile App! Play OMG Trivia on your Android Devices with support for more platforms coming soon! Login to OMG Trivia using your normal VFK Login and play with your friends no matter where you are! OMG Trivia Mobile is available for download at OMGTrivia.com! Also OMG Trivia can now be accessed in Epic Ages! VFK Pizza Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 2nd, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 3rd, 2013. What food is more beloved than pizza? This perfect food for modern times, is fast to prepare with a near infinite variety and combination of toppings to suit every taste. It can be frozen or eaten left over, and is the perfect choice for any meal of the day! For such a hip up-to-date food, it might seem a recent invention; however, it is just the opposite! Pizza's history dates back to 600 B.C.! Even though pizza finds its roots in ancient times, it is still basically the same as it was when it was served for dinner centuries ago! On our quest today, let's take a look at the delicious history of Pizza! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Pizza Hammock! VFK Pizza Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Meggy 1:30 2. Colleen 1:37 3. Scarlett 1:37 4. Aceboy_Alex 2:12 5. Jolly_Roger 2:15 6. Genie 2:16 7. funfly 2:17 8. SilentMicrophone 2:25 9. Fonna 3:12 10. PirateBlueMaxx 3:16 11. Myshi 3:28 12. LittleZombieBug 3:34 13. TheBlue 3:38 14. Summer_Beauty 3:40 15. Scottish 3:45 16. wildsplashstone 3:49 17. Mollydog 3:52 18. EmiliaEnchantress 3:55 19. WhyteRabbit 3:58 20. Bamboo 4:01 21. choco_fantasy 4:02 22. Jellybones 4:12 23. Poetsociety 4:16 24. patticakes 4:20 25. lillystar 4:28 26. LoveNote 4:35 27. ace_gangnam_style 5:02 28. The.Girl.With.The.BOW 5:34 29. iAnnabee 6:34 30. wigglefritz 6:40 OMG Trivia High Score Pins! OMG Trivia High Score Pins are here! If you are in the Top 50 OMG Trivia High Scores you can find your OMG Trivia Pin in your inventory! There are only 50 High Score Pins, one for every person in the High Score List, 10 OMG Trivia Top 10 Pins and 40 OMG Trivia Top 50 Pins! If you lose your position in the OMG Trivia High Scores you will lose your High Score Pin too, so be vigilant in your pursuit of trivial excellence! Bathing Suits! Everyone is ready for that final splash of new swim wear colors, right? RIGHT! Because like we just got finished unpacking the last box of Sweet Ocean and Nautical Spice suits and we'll be hanging them up for sale in the Inland Ocean at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, June 3rd! So, see you there, because a rainbow without all it's colors is just a bunch of colors that don't really coordinate, you know what I mean? Love ya, Nixie <3 Tumble Weeds! It's been very blustery outside Western Age this week, With high winds picking up a lot of sand and scrub brush! So expect to see some stray Tumble Weeds rolling into the streets of Western Age Thursday Afternoon, June 6th! Yeehaw! VFK National Donut Day 2013 Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, June 7th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, June 8th, 2013. Today is National Donut Day! Every year on the first Friday in June, we celebrate everything donut! There's no need to check the spelling of this tasty treat because whether you spell it donut or doughnut, it is still perfectly okay! The history of this great confection tells a part of the story of the history of our country. On our quest today, let's find out more about the wonderful donut and how it came to have its own national holiday! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Blueberry Donut Hat! OMG Trivia Movie Madness Marathon! Test your movie knowledge in the OMG Trivia Movie Madness Marathon! During the Movie Madness Marathon the High Scores will display the Top 50 for the Movie Madness Category! Your score in the Movie Madness Category will not affect your score in the General Trivia Category! If you get into the Top 50 of Movie Madness, you will receive the permanent OMG Trivia Movie Madness Pin! General Trivia will resume at the end of Movie Madness! The OMG Trivia Movie Madness Marathon will begin at 6:30 PM Pacific Time (9:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, June 8th, Today! The Movie Madness Categories will be: * General * Action * Adventure * Comedy * Drama * Family * Fantasy * Romance * Sci-Fi * Thriller There will also be a special surprise for those in the Top 10 at the end of the Movie Madness Marathon! Good luck and may the celluloid be with you! VFK Beach Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 9th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 10th, 2013. Memorial Day officially started the summer season, so many people begin planning their summer vacation! What more appropriate place to spend some time than at your favorite beach? From coast to coast and at every waterway in between, beaches offer sand, waves and sun! Whether you prefer big surf or gentle waves lapping the shore, there are beaches to meet every requirement. So dust off your sunglasses and grab your favorite beach chair, because on today's quest, we are going to the beach! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Tidal Wave Couch! VFK Beach Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:28 2. Scarlett 1:48 3. Jolly_Roger 1:55 4. captainwesker 1:55 5. wolfinthewall 2:28 6. funfly 2:42 7. wildsplashstone 2:43 8. RiddleTom 2:47 9. BrownEyesBlue 2:51 10. sterlingsterling 2:58 11. Myshi 3:08 12. TheLittleCuteBunny 3:16 13. Bellatrix 3:16 14. BffTwilight 3:45 15. Catie_Girl 3:45 16. Angel-Spirit 3:46 17. AngelNicole 3:49 18. Bubble 3:58 19. Chris_Redfield 4:07 20. BoutThatLife 4:13 21. MandaBear 4:15 22. PirateBlueMaxx 4:30 23. Only_Heart 4:46 24. lillystar 4:55 25. dance-girl 5:02 26. ooops 5:07 27. iLoveLacrosse 5:07 28. John.E.B.Good 5:43 29. Abstract_Moon 5:46 30. MuddieWaters 6:49 Merfolk Tails! More Merfolk Tails and Mermaid Tops have arrived in the Sea Store! If you do not see the New Merfolk Tails you may need to refresh! OMG Trivia Movie Madness Marathon! The OMG Trivia Movie Madness Marathon will conclude at 6:30 PM Pacific Time (9:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, June 9th, Today! So don't forgot to show off your movie trivia knowledge before the Movie Madness Marathon ends! EA Developer Blog! The EA Developer Blog is now live! Go to devblog.epicages.com and discuss features and upcoming updates with the Developers and other players! OMG Trivia Movie Madness Marathon Top 10 Award! Congratulations to the Top 10 OMG Trivia Movie Madness Marathon winners! Those in the Top 10 at the conclusion of the OMG Trivia Movie Madness Marathon have received the OMG Trivia Movie Sign! Watch for more exciting OMG Trivia events, and another chance to win the OMG Trivia Movie Sign! Mermaid Meadow! A colorful underwater wonderland! Relax in the temperate waters of the Mermaid Meadow or just enjoy some mermaid time with your friends! The Mermaid Meadow will arrive in the Sea Store at 3:45 PM Pacific Time (6:45 PM Eastern Time) Monday, June 10th! VFK Flag Day and Birthday of the US Army 2013 Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, June 14th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, June 15th, 2013. Today is National Flag Day, part of National Flag week which began on June 9th, 2013! On Flag Day, celebrated annually on June 14th, people nationwide honor the "Stars and Stripes" and commemorate its adoption. The Birthday of the US Army also occurs on June 14th. In May, 1775 in Philadelphia, the Second Continental Congress was convened and on June 14th, 1775, in order to address the threat posed by the British the Continental Army was created. Two years later on June 14th, 1777, the Continental Congress approved the design of the flag of the United States. On today's quest, we will explore the history behind these two important events in American history! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Patriotic Beach Ball! 2013 Father's Day Summer Ball As part of our Fifth Anniversary Summer Celebration, you won't want to miss our Father's Day Summer Ball! We will have our Father's Day Summer Ball on June 15th, 2013 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) The Father's Day Summer Ball will also be held on Sunday afternoon, June 16th from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the Father's Day Summer Ball! As part of the Father's Day Summer Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! VFK Father's Day 2013 Mini-Quest! 7:10 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 16th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 17th, 2013. Today is Father's Day! Fathers are the leaders and supporters of the family. Dads make our lives safe and secure and provide us with a strong foundation from which to live our lives. They are mentors, guides, supporters, motivators and protectors, and so much more! On Father's Day today and every day, we want to let our fathers know how very much we respect and love them! They are the cornerstone of our lives and we cherish their love and guidance! On today's quest, let's take a look at the history of Father's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fathers Day 2013 Pin! VFK Hot Air Ballooning Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 16th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 17th, 2013. Happy Father's Day! Today, this third Sunday in June, we honor a very extraordinary person in our lives... Dad! We can surround him with gifts, and cook up his favorite dinner for him, but we know how fathers especially like an exciting escapade! This year to show Dad how much we care, we are going to take Dad Ballooning! On our exciting Father's Day Outing, we are going to take our fathers, a few snacks, and head for the open skies! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Buck the Singing Stag! VFK Hot Air Ballooning Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. woowoo 1:19 2. Scarlett 1:28 3. PirateBlue 1:33 4. Myshi 1:33 5. Colleen 1:46 6. olipro 1:46 7. Jolly_Roger 2:25 8. SoftballGirl 2:38 9. Annelle 2:42 10. PrincessPeachyLove 2:58 11. funfly 3:02 12. Aceboy_Alex 3:06 13. wildsplashstone 3:12 14. MagicalGreenSquirrel 3:19 15. BrownEyesBlue 3:19 16. Munchykin 3:22 17. Cutiemorgan 3:23 18. HersheyGirl 3:30 19. Only_Heart 3:58 20. PirateBlueMaxx 3:58 21. TravelerInTime 4:01 22. MissChickenGirl 4:43 23. princess-dolphin 5:22 24. John.E.B.Good 5:45 25. Littlemisssweetheart 6:02 26. wigglefritz 6:13 27. ooops 6:24 28. iDazzled 6:47 29. GoldenRichEnergy 7:19 30. Isabelina 7:55 New Bonnets! More sellable bonnets are coming to Autumn Imports! When you just can't find a bonnet that's expensive enough for your tastes, Ma'am has the answer, that's right you can now buy bonnets in 5, 10 and 50 Thousand credit denominations and trade them to your friends! These precious bonnets will be available in Autumn Imports at 11:00 AM Pacific Time (2:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, June 16th! EA Mobile for Android is here! Stop by the Develeoper Blog at devblog.epicages.com to view release notes and talk about EA Mobile! You can find EA Mobile for Android at epicages.com! Precession Enchantment! Surround yourself in precessing rings with the new Precession Enchantment! A technological breakthrough worthy of an alien culture! To acquire the Precession Enchantment you must earn the Special Award from each of the games! A Special Award is received from a game when you have demonstrated proficiency and skill, remember every time you play, it counts toward achieving the Special Award from that game! The games required to obtain the Precession Enchantment are: Audubon's Wildlife Adventure, Fourth of July Fireworks, Checkers, Laser Tag, Space Pirates, Night Fighters and The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow! The Precession Enchantment will be available as the award for Gaming Excellence, beginning Wednesday, June 19th, Today! 5th Anniversary: Space Merchants! Being a Space Merchant will bring a lot of glory and treasure for the avid space pirate! Space Merchants will involve a lot of tough decision making, awesome stories, exclusive items and of course treasure maps! Yes! Treasure maps will be a pivotal part of Space Merchants, without a map there would be no Treasure Huntery, and acquiring one, will be a Space Merchant's number one priority! Also, as part of our approaching Space Merchant update, Miss Solaria will be making some exciting changes to the Galactic Trading Post, and there will be a few other surprises in store for Space Age! We will have more exciting updates about Space Merchants, so check the home page often! Happy Pirating! 5th Anniversary: Space Merchants - Solaria! The Galactic Trading Post will be the center of commence for all Space Merchants, it's where you will front your expeditions and check the status of your voyages! Miss Solaria is modifying the docking bays to accommodate all the traffic the Space Merchants will bring, as well as adding new gadgetry and other renovations to the Galactic Trading Post! And of course the Destiny Lamp! Miss Solaria's Destiny Lamp is the only device that can interpret any interstellar treasure map! Which is important if you are going to be treasure hunting! Once Miss Solaria's renovations are complete, Space Merchants may begin bringing Miss Solaria treasure maps! Space Merchants - Captain Mantooth! While your expedition is en route to its destination it might befall many perils, but one of the most undesirable mishaps would be an encounter with the Pirate Captain Mantooth! Captain Mantooth is a reckless but cunning pirate, he is always looking for excitement and rare treasures! Only the rarest, most precious treasures interest him, he divides the common and unexciting objects like gold and silver coins, among his crew, making them very loyal to him. He was first mate on the pirate ship the Queen Anne's Revenge, but after his captain was lost in an ambush at their hide out, he escaped with the remaining crew and assumed command of the ship. He then began to show his talents in a series of bold raids! While his methods lack strategy, he is a force to be reckoned with, and will relentlessly pursue any vessel that escapes him. Space Merchants Begins! To start your career as a Space Merchant you need a Treasure Map! Acquiring a Treasure Map is no easy task, and not for the faint of heart, you must find one in battle from Space Pirate Ships! Engage in piratical plunder until a Mysterious Bottle is numbered among the spoils, then take your spacey artifact to Miss Solaria! Click Miss Solaria's Destiny Lamp located on the counter of the Galactic Trading Post! Miss Solaria will appraise it and tell you the cost of fronting an expedition to the coordinates indicated on the map! If you accept the cost, an expedition will be organized and a ship will be commissioned to retrieve the treasure from deep space! Check back frequently to see how your expedition is progressing, and find out if they ran into any trouble! If all goes well, your ship may return with treasures only an expedition into space can recover, some more precious than others! So don't just stand there, treasure and fame await! VFK Watermelon Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 23rd, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 24th, 2013. This week, Watermelon Seed Spitting Week, is when the world record in Watermelon seed spitting is challenged! Communities all over the country have planned watermelon festivals with more festivals being added each year and they all celebrate everything watermelon! Among all the competitions which take place over the summer months, the main attraction at many of the festivals is a watermelon seed spitting contest! With the fun festivals adding their local flair, there are a myriad of ways to honor the main focus of the festivals, the delicious wonderful watermelon! On our quest for summer fun, let's join in on the celebration and look at the exciting watermelon seed spitting contests! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Neon Watermelon Sign!! VFK Watermelon Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Scarlett 1:38 2. Myshi 1:38 3. Colleen 1:42 4. Stonehenge.John 2:42 5. funfly 2:58 6. Annelle 2:58 7. wolfinthewall 3:00 8. DJDizzyDara 3:07 9. BoutThatLife 3:13 10. HersheyGirl 3:15 11. cute.penguin 3:16 12. MissChickenGirl 3:22 13. Dobby_Girl 3:30 14. PenguinsHockey 3:40 15. JoyArlene 3:42 16. PirateRocketMonkey 3:42 17. ash-work 3:51 18. Hollies 4:04 19. pupholly 4:19 20. CutieBlossom 4:37 21. BrownEyesBlue 4:37 22. FairyTaleSweets 4:43 23. John.E.B.Good 4:50 24. Life_Is_Never_perfect 4:52 25. astrolucky 5:24 26. horsecrazy_mandy 6:04 27. sterlingsterling 6:10 28. wigglefritz 6:34 29. Retro_chocolate 6:55 30. Bamboo 7:55 VFK Fourth of July Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 30th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 1st, 2013. Thursday will be July 4th, Independence Day, and the birthday of the United States of America! On July 4th, 1776, the Declaration of Independence was adopted by the Continental Congress. This historic document declared that the thirteen American colonies were independent states no longer under the rule of the King of England and the British Empire. When the 56 men signed this document, they pledged their lives, their fortunes and their sacred honor. Some of these men gave their lives in the war for independence, and most of them lost their fortunes, however, all preserved their sacred honor! On today's quest, we will look at the courageous signers of the Declaration of Independence! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Fourth of July Independence Day 2013 Cowboy Hat! VFK Fourth of July Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:19 2. Scarlett 1:25 3. iamabigdisfan 1:33 4. Fonna 1:49 5. Myshi 2:00 6. Minnie_Me 2:00 7. NoahBloo 2:17 8. Lark 2:19 9. MandaBear 2:22 10. MissChickenGirl 2:28 11. snowgirl 2:37 12. Jade_Sea 2:42 13. BrownEyesBlue 2:57 14. Pulse 3:04 15. DarkNessIS 3:06 16. Katniss_Loves_Gale 3:10 17. zesha 3:21 18. wildsplashstone 3:23 19. Icepower 3:31 20. MuddieWaters 3:34 21. sterlingsterling 3:36 22. Kanga 3:36 23. Triumph 3:42 24. Littlemisssweetheart 3:52 25. Claire-May 3:52 26. princess-dolphin 4:31 27. Jellybones 4:34 28. plumberry 4:49 29. EarthAngel 4:49 30. Thunder_Roar 4:52 Mintie's Patriotic Picnic Paradox! Don't be fooled by the peaceful paths of this patriotic picnic paradise, behind the party placements and pleasing platforms lies a paradoxical pilgrimage even the most prescient participant would find perilous! So prepare yourself for Mintie's Patriotic Picnic Paradox, it's going to be an explosive Fourth of July festivity! Your reward for completing Mintie's Patriotic Picnic Paradox will be a Fourth of July Duck! Quack! Mintie's Patriotic Picnic Paradox will begin at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, June 30th! Check the Event Calendar for your additional times! Fourth of July Furni! Set the stage for some star spangled fun, and throw a Fourth of July party to remember, with Patriotic Tables and Star Cushions! Patriotic Tables and Star Cushions will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 5:45 PM Pacific Time (8:45 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, June 30th!